


Follow the Sun

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, brief mentions of spanking, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome sexy/fluffy vacation times.(I apologize that isn’t even a sentence but i’m tired. It’s a vacation fic basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Natasha wasn’t used to the idea of vacations. It wasn’t like she would had even thought to do it when she was in Russia, and working for S.H.E.I.L.D., although it had it’s perks, didn’t really leave much time for relaxing. It was mission after mission with a few days to sleep off the jetlag in S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters in between. Even when she went to exotic locales for a mission, she didn’t get to appreciate them because well, business was business. And in all honesty she wasn’t quite sure what she would do with herself on a vacation anyway.

But after the Avenger’s latest (successful) attempt at saving the world she wouldn’t have minded some time off. And she was confident she could have said the same for her boyfriends who were currently well on the way to completely passed out beside her. After getting back from cleanup and debriefings they had thought about a sit down dinner, but had ended up eating pizza in a puppy pile on the couch. Everyone else was in their own little corners of the mansion in various twosomes and threesomes. The T.V. was on but none of them were paying attention to it not only because it was boring compared to their everyday lives, but also because they were dog tired. Bruce already had his eyes closed(gamma radiation fueled transformations really took it out of a guy) and Tasha could tell that Clint was focusing all his efforts on not collapsing into a snoring heap. She understood how they felt. Perhaps it was her own weakened state, head resting against Clint’s shoulder, that made her say,

“We deserve a vacation.”

There was silence until Bruce opened one eye to ask,

“Where would we go?”

“As far away from New York as possible” she said. She was mostly joking but she should have noticed the gleam in Bruce’s eye that meant he was busy being a genius, but by that time her own eyes had slipped closed

And that was how they found themselves, thanks to Bruce’s longitudinal calculations, in Perth, Australia (“Well technically”, Bruce had said, “The exact opposite point is somewhere in the south of the Indian Ocean—“at which point Natasha had seen fit to quiet his big science-y brain before he could really get going and by the time he surfaced from a deep kiss he’d murmured, “Perth. Perth is close enough. “)

And they had fun. It was warm and humid and nothing like New York where it was currently winter. They did vacation things: they walked around the streets of downtown Perth, they picnicked on the beach almost every day, they swam, they managed to see some kangaroos at a wildlife preserve. 

And speaking of fun there was also the sex. Because of her inexperience with downtime Natasha hadn’t thought too much about the masses of time that could be devoted to vacation sex. But she learned her lesson(and it was very enjoyable to learn)

The first day they got there they couldn’t sleep because of jet lag and they ended up making what Clint lovingly referred to as a Bruce sandwich during some surprisingly energetic late night sex. The next day found Clint lying sprawled out on the bed with Bruce riding his cock and Natasha fucking his face, reverse cowgirl style. When she leant over Clint’s torso to kiss Bruce just as Bruce came across that broad expanse of skin she shivered and followed him into orgasm, letting out a gasp against his lips. An interesting time also resulted from the fact that Bruce gave up the pale nerdy scientist look for a bit and got surprisingly tan(which was surprisingly hot) while Tasha wasn’t so lucky: she burned. But the boys insisted that the stripe of red across her nose and cheeks was cute. To which she had replied, 

“I can give you both red cheeks too you know, except my sunburn doesn’t mean I won’t be able to sit down tomorrow” and of course Clint couldn’t leave that one. He exchanged a mischievous glance with Bruce before saying,

“I don’t think we do know.”

“You might have to remind us.” Bruce added and Tasha’s stomach fluttered. Bruce didn’t talk much in bed but when he did it was always hot.

And wasn’t it lucky that Clint had thought to bring their favorite butt plugs. She took her time slicking them up and teasing the toys into them before she made them bend over and took turns with each of their gorgeous backsides. By the time she was done they were both hard and panting and she brought them off with her mouth. They repaid her by laying her out and each of them taking a breast to tease. As they sucked relentlessly on her sensitive nipples, she felt both of their hands reach down between her legs. She came with Bruce’s fingers buried inside her and Clint’s rubbing her clit. 

But sometimes the end goal was more than just sex. Sometimes it was just nice to have time to be together, to touch each other. When they were being Avenger’s they could usually at least manage a quick fuck in between disasters but little more. Just being able to touch was almost a luxury. They each found themselves soaking it up: each day that they were there they woke up to find Clint letting his inner octopus show, trying to wrap all of his limbs as firmly around both of them as he could; Bruce held hands with both of them as often as he could, grabbing both of them one day as they lay on the beach and settling them over his chest as he basked in the sun; and Natasha found laying her head on a broad shoulder when she was tired, nuzzling into the crook of a neck and staying there. On their last night they went for a moonlight swim in the ocean, the water making Natasha almost weightless so that Clint could hoist her legs up around his waist and Bruce could swim up behind her to hold her hips. She was suspended between them, cradled, while she exchanged heated kisses with both of them, leaning back against Bruce’s shoulder so they could do the same with each other while the moon was reflected in the water. And she could have stayed there forever, rocked by the waves and suspended between them.


End file.
